<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>势同水火34 by ururuparkinglot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676289">势同水火34</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot'>ururuparkinglot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>势同水火34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>三十四、沉默</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>……风影被袭击了？</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西残存的倦意顿时一扫而空。“告诉我发生了什么。”他收回短刀，对手鞠说。</p><p> </p><p>“六小时前，我们走到了铁之国边境的北野镇，在旅店住了下来。敌人是在半夜出现的，指挥黏土捏成的蜘蛛爬进我爱罗的房间里突然引爆。如果不是我爱罗有砂之铠甲，这一下就要受伤。”</p><p> </p><p>“知不知道他们的身份？”</p><p> </p><p>“引爆黏土的是岩隐村的叛忍，名字不清楚。他使用着麻烦的飞行道具，行动非常灵活，我爱罗的沙子和我的镰鼬都很难精准地命中他。另一人……”手鞠咬了下嘴唇，“是我们村子的叛忍，赤砂之蝎。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西怔住：“他是……”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。千代大人的孙子。”</p><p> </p><p>短暂的安静。手鞠继续说道：“认出他是蝎后，我爱罗就让我不要管他和勘九郎，一定要想办法找到你。多亏你们在白天交流过来时的行程，我抱着试试看的心态，一路打听着找到了这个小镇……谢天谢地。”</p><p> </p><p>她说话时天藏和夕颜也来到了房间里。卡卡西向他们点点头，又对手鞠说：“木叶绝不会弃盟友于不顾，我们这就过去。风影在参加五影会谈的回程中遇袭，作为会谈的发起者，我有责任去营救他。此外，我也会立刻从村子里派遣一队忍者，赶来这里支援。”</p><p> </p><p>手鞠松了口气，脸上浮现出感激的神情：“那就拜托了！”</p><p> </p><p>四人迅速收拾整齐，离开了旅店。此时天刚蒙蒙亮，一切都笼罩在模糊的晨光当中。卡卡西割破手指，结印后按在地上：“通灵之术！”</p><p> </p><p>“哟，卡卡西。”脖子上缠着绷带的乌黑出现在白烟当中，“你会单独找我还真少见呐。有什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>“风影有危险，我需要支援。八忍犬中你跑得最快，这个任务只有你能胜任。”卡卡西说，“回木叶找到凯，让他带着部下们和鸣人、小樱即刻出发，以最快的速度去北野镇与我汇合。如果凯班不在，就派红班过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“包在我身上！”乌黑叫了一声，闪电般地蹿了出去。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西望着它跑远，心里却还是不太踏实。乌黑脚程再快，也得花一天半的时间才能到木叶。等凯和鸣人他们整队出发，来到这里，少说也是四天后的事了。</p><p> </p><p>有没有再快一些的办法……对了！</p><p> </p><p>“稍等。”卡卡西对其他人说，绕到旅馆后巷。他取出空白卷轴，草草写下两封简信：一封给带土，另一封给纲手。</p><p> </p><p>在这种情况下，通过神威移动是最高效的。如果带土能帮忙去木叶传信，至少可以省去乌黑跑回村子的时间。卡卡西外出期间火影的事务由纲手代理，只要她看了信，自然会明白带土所说都是真的。</p><p> </p><p>我爱罗那边情况未明，来不及和带土当面交谈了。卡卡西点燃一张起爆符，丢入神威空间，等到爆炸平息，又把两份卷轴也送了进去。</p><p> </p><p>然后他回到大路上，和天藏等人汇合。“出发吧。”</p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>四人匆匆赶往北野镇。</p><p> </p><p>据手鞠所说，战斗虽然是在旅馆里爆发的，但为了不波及平民，他们很快就将敌人引到了镇外。途中卡卡西通灵出帕克同行；眼见视野尽头已能看出小镇的轮廓，巴哥犬突然说道：“我嗅到血腥味了，离这里不远。”</p><p> </p><p>“带我们过去。”卡卡西下令。</p><p> </p><p>四人一犬在冰雪覆盖的荒野上奔跑。渐渐地，前方的一片银白当中出现了不一样的颜色。远远认出伏在雪地上的黑色人影，手鞠不禁惊呼：“勘九郎！”飞奔了过去。</p><p> </p><p>木叶的忍者们急忙跟上。这里显然是战斗的发生地点，周围一片狼藉，勘九郎的三具傀儡都已被击溃，碎片散落在主人身旁。卡卡西四下环顾，问帕克：“能嗅到风影的味道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“能，但是很淡。”帕克抽了抽鼻子，回答，“他们离开有一会儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他还活着！”手鞠的声音将火影的注意力拉了回来。她跪坐在雪地上，让弟弟翻过身来，头枕在自己的腿上。“不好，这是毒……”</p><p> </p><p>“天藏！”卡卡西说。棕发的暗部应了声“是”，从忍具包里拿出一个小瓶，里面盛着淡青色的液体。</p><p> </p><p>“这是木叶暗部开发的禁药之一，在中毒者静养的情况下，可以延迟毒性发作最多三天。”他在勘九郎身侧蹲下，对手鞠解释道，“虽然之后会有些副作用，但至少可以帮他多撑一阵。”</p><p> </p><p>“木叶的援军当中，有一名是纲手大人亲传的医疗忍者。”卡卡西补充，“只要她来了，就一定可以解除勘九郎身上的毒。”</p><p> </p><p>手鞠忧虑地看着他们两个，咬牙点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>在她的帮助下，天藏把药给勘九郎灌了下去。傀儡师的身体抽搐了一下，咳出两口黑血，缓缓睁开眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“……手鞠？”他的视线落在姐姐脸上，还有些涣散，“你……找到火影了吗？他们……把我爱罗抓走了……必须……”</p><p> </p><p>“放心吧。风影出事，我们不会坐视不管的，援军也很快就会过来。”卡卡西也在他身旁蹲下，“这周围还残留着风影的气味，我马上派忍犬搜查他们的去向。”</p><p> </p><p>“带走……我爱罗的……是岩隐村的叛忍。至于蝎……乌鸦的手里……有他的衣服碎片。如果他们……分头行动，可以用那个……追踪他的下落。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西赞许道：“不愧是砂隐村的忍者，这样就方便多了。”他向夕颜使了个眼色，后者会意，开始检查四周的傀儡残骸。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我们来确定接下来的行动。”火影又对手鞠说，“木叶的小队必须先到这里给勘九郎解毒，他也需要人看护。不如你留在北野镇，我们三个去追晓。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，前辈！不，五代目大人……”天藏看了一眼手鞠，欲言又止。</p><p> </p><p>“……不。在援军到来之前，请你们不要冒险。”手鞠略一迟疑，摇了摇头，“对方能轻易抓走身为风影和人柱力的我爱罗，绝非等闲之辈。虽然请求了木叶的援助，但如果火影因此而身陷险境，这绝不是砂隐愿意看到的结果。况且蝎和您还有家族血仇……再加上他会用毒，还是和医疗忍者一起行动为好。”</p><p> </p><p>她的手紧握成拳头，微微颤抖着。“晓的目标是守鹤。抽取尾兽并不容易，也不可能找个地方就随随便便开始，需要一定时间来准备。在那之前，他们不会杀了我爱罗的……我们还有机会。”</p><p> </p><p>这番话与其说是在向木叶的忍者们解释，更像是她的自我安慰。卡卡西瞥了眼如释重负的天藏，倒也不再坚持，改口道：“好吧。那我们就先在这里等着。”</p><p> </p><p>“勘九郎暂时麻烦你们照顾。我现在就动身回风之国，用边境哨所的通讯鹰把发生的事情报告上去，并请求村子派出支援。和援兵汇合后，我会立刻把他们带到这来。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然如此，带上我的忍犬吧。如果在你回来之前这边的事已经做完了，忍犬会直接领你们去找我。”</p><p> </p><p>行动就此敲定。两条忍犬被通灵出来，手鞠带着比斯克离开，乌鲁西则和帕克一起追踪我爱罗的味道。夕颜继续收集傀儡的碎片，卡卡西和天藏用斗篷和木遁做了个简易担架，把谈话途中便又陷入昏迷的勘九郎小心地放上去，抬着他回到了小镇。</p><p> </p><p>北野镇不大，镇上的旅馆也只有一家。两名忍者顺着居民的指引来到旅馆，只见二楼左侧的屋顶破了一个大洞，店主正站在外面骂骂咧咧。卡卡西上前交涉，又是道歉又是承诺赔偿，费了好一番口舌，总算说动老板松口，让他们搬进了三姐弟之前所住的房间。</p><p> </p><p>等一切都忙完已是中午。勘九郎发起低烧，夕颜守着他，天藏在帮老板修屋顶。卡卡西在角落里坐下，集中精神通过咒印感应带土的位置。</p><p> </p><p>在雾隐。</p><p> </p><p>“我出去一趟。”火影睁眼起身，对夕颜说。</p><p> </p><p>他出了门，找到一处僻静的角落，进入了神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>两份卷轴依旧静静地躺在平台上，无人动过。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西站在那里，盯着它们看了很久。然后他再次发动万花筒写轮眼，回到了外界。</p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>木叶的六人于四日后清晨抵达北野镇。</p><p> </p><p>勘九郎昨晚已经毒发，小樱顾不得休息，急忙为他施救。留下夕颜为她打下手，卡卡西把其他人聚集到一起，向他们详细说明了这几天来发生的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“那我们还磨蹭什么，快点去救我爱罗吧！”卡卡西刚说到一半，鸣人就迫不及待地叫了起来。得知我爱罗被抓走，他显得无比心焦，恨不得马上就冲到晓的老巢。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，鸣人！先让我说完。”卡卡西安抚道，“晓不可能对木叶的动向一无所知，一定会派人来拦截我们。接下来随时都可能进入战斗，必须谨慎行动。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在怎么安排？”凯问。</p><p> </p><p>“根据帕克和乌鲁西的报告，晓的据点位于川之国境内，就在风、火两国之间。昨天我收到手鞠的传信，砂隐村派出了千代和两名医忍，现在大概已经到边境了。我已建议她或千代其中一人跟着比斯克，直接在路上与我们汇合，另一人和两名医忍来这里照顾勘九郎。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我的小队就先行一步好了。”凯竖起大拇指，“等小樱那边忙完了，你们再赶紧跟上来！”</p><p> </p><p>“要小心，蝎会用毒。”卡卡西叮嘱道，“如果碰见他，不要贸然交战，等我们到了再说。”</p><p> </p><p>凯班带着乌鲁西离开了。卡卡西把鸣人押去休息，并命令天藏看着他。又过了半个小时，小樱从勘九郎的房间里出来，愁眉不展地找到卡卡西：“老师，我用医疗忍术逼出了毒素，但如果想要彻底康复，还必须用药草调制解毒剂……并且敌人既然用毒，我们也得做些准备。”</p><p> </p><p>“看看这些能不能用？”卡卡西翻出一个卷轴和一张清单递给她，“里面有我向铁之国求援后、他们送来的药草。我对毒一知半解，也不知道究竟该用哪几味，索性把有解毒功效的都要了一份。”</p><p> </p><p>“有这些就够了！”小樱将清单看过一遍，瞬间转忧为喜，“真有你的，卡卡西老师！”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈……我这几天也不只是坐在这干等着而已。”卡卡西微笑。他似乎想到了什么，笑容很快又黯淡下去。</p><p> </p><p>“我去向旅店借厨房！”小樱没注意到他的异样，拿着卷轴飞跑下楼。</p><p> </p><p>解毒剂很快调配完毕。留下夕颜在砂隐村的人来之前照顾勘九郎，卡卡西叫上天藏和两名学生，就此动身。</p><p> </p><p>四人一路南下，气候逐渐温暖，周围的景物也由雪原的苍白转为富有生机的绿色。刚从一片茂盛的丛林中出来，卡卡西觑见前方空地上站着一人正好挡住去路，下意识喝道：“停下！”</p><p> </p><p>其余三人应声刹住脚步。此时双方已相距不远，足够他们看清对方的模样：红云黑袍，头戴木叶的叛忍护额。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波鼬。</p><p> </p><p>“好久不见，卡卡西队长，天藏前辈，鸣人君。”黑发红眼的青年向他们一一打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>还真是怕什么来什么……卡卡西暗忖，手伸到腰后握住短刀的刀柄。偏偏碰上了最棘手的敌人。</p><p> </p><p>不过，这也许正是问问那件事的机会。</p><p> </p><p>“你们这群混蛋！”鸣人指着鼬大吼，“不但盯上我，还要抓走我爱罗！看我把你们统统打倒！”说着便要冲上去。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，鸣人！”卡卡西眼疾手快地拽住他，“和他纠缠只会白费功夫。这儿不是你的战场，你不是还得去救我爱罗吗？那就不要再耽搁了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……卡卡西老师？”鸣人惊讶地望向他，“你难道要……”</p><p> </p><p>“没错。”反手握住白牙短刀，银发火影抬起护额，睁开左眼。“我在让你们快走。”</p><p> </p><p>“这里……交给我一个人就够了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>